User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ash, do me a favor and help out this anon here. He has questions about translations and I'm tryna give concrete answers. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:18, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, the bindings do not effect anyone who doesn't use a magic or curse. Also, the bindings/chains/etc have "nerves" in them, if they were to be broken, Ryze would feel the pain sort of like Maguily Sense. The Dragon Star 04:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Next Round User blog:DamonDraco/Battle Royale Continuing Here it is, instructions for the next round of the Royale! Congrats for arriving in the next round! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 18:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Ketchum, you want to take the first post or shall I? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:39, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I've got some time on my hands. I'll do it now. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, here it is! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, is Ash no longer using his disguise as Terence, then? The description you gave for his appearance more so matched that of his true identity, so I just wanted to clarify. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 06:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. But why the sudden change? It just seems a bit out of character to me, is all, as if it's straying from your initial plans with the Royale. I was under the impression that Ash was trying to conceal his identity and what not. But if it's to be able to fight without any restrictions being placed on himself (as you mentioned earlier on chat to me), then how would he have known that he would need more of his power for this upcoming opponent? Is he just assuming that as the rounds of the tournament progress, his opponent will be stronger? Or was he told that Jiretto would specifically be his next opponent? (I'm not sure how the Royale matching works into the story, so I'm really just asking you, lol) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 06:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, alright. Anyway, posted! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, no worries; nice post, btw! I just wanted a clarification on where Ash is slashing? Is it literally through the fist and then towards the body? Any additional detail will be helpful, just want to make sure there is no error in my next post. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay, cool. Makes sense. Thanks! I should have my response up sometime tomorrow, for now, I must be off to bed. Night! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hope ya got my messenger. This is gonna be a long one, since most of this stuff I have saved in my Sandbox on Microsoft Word. Anyways, I'll try to keep it as brief as I can. Keyword being "can". :1. The reason why everyone of my characters has Devil Sync is mainly grounded in my storyline; it's one of the most important magics since Demons will be prominent (along with some other things). As you can see, some of them say that it's artificial; it's possible, as I implanted the magic into weaponry and armor i.e. Copy the contents of the book into Archive and then download said data (which is probably in magical form, if any) into a lacrima (it should be possible given a lacrima's usage & given potential. Hell, Hiro doesn't properly explain how the thing works, thus leaves room to work with); though this method limits their Devil Sync's power, since it's artificial, thus it's more prone to be harmful to the body and can only be used for a limited time. For Devil Syncs like Illya, Natsu, Orpheus, and Rokka, you can say that it has relation to their lineage, thus their appearance in said state is based on race. (Rokka = Yuki'onna, Natsu = Demon, Orpheus = Vampire, Illya = Angel). It's more of reversion, if anything; this goes especially to Illya's case since she has immense power. In fact, Aru gave me an interesting name to call it by - Angelic Reversion; this signifies her status as an Angel and goes with her Light-based DvS Magic. I should do that with the others for clarification. However, they restrain their forms and link it to their Devil Slayer Magic; thus, the forms would be seen as a form of Devil Sync since it's usable in relation to their magic (the only limitation). Everyone else mastered their Devil Slayer Magics, thus are capable of unlocking said state (y'know training and all that good shit) but still has limitations on it due to certain reasons. So yeah, six of them are "special cases". :2. For Illya, it's as I explained before above. Yeah, she's aware of this state and tends to stay away from it; in-fact, she finds an alternate method, one that's able to utilize her full powers (which are sealed for one reason or another) in-tandem with her DvS magic. However, because it's only usable with her Devil Slayer Magic, it can be seen as some relation to the mode (albeit her own interpretation of it); this way, she can imitate the state while remaining pure. Like with said mode, it has the same limitations and capabilities, yet doesn't utilize demonic traits. She gives her form a demonic name to trick those into thinking it's a Devil Sync, when it's really not (in a sense). You can say, it's a "False Devil Synchronization". Anyways, that covers what I have here in Microsoft. I'm constantly going to Per with possible ideas of what I can use, so yeah. Again, if you have more questions about this, feel free to ask. P.S. I see you're working on Talbot, so I have a question. Was he still part of Dragon Soul during the time of Genghis's demise or did he leave before after accomplishing what he needed, y'know like Annis? This way, I can update the page accordingly. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Again, sorry if it seemed to be too long. Also, most of what you're reading may seem nonsensical, but does have some plausibility if you think about it. Also, thanks for answering and you're welcome. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Posted again! Also, on note of the Seeds, I'm not too sure yet if that's a thing I want to be open for public creation. I'll need some more time to get back to you on that one, if you don't mind. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:13, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm good and yea, I'm gonna put it up later tonight. Sorry for the late reply, btw. 22:43:53 Mon Yeaaah~, like I told Aha some hours ago, you should check some of these while you can since you're an admin on there. I know NF has some.... questionable articles these days, but not as bad as these. Again, I'm not dissing the site because I know there are some excellent writers on there. It's just that this stuff is..... Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:16, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Askin' for a favor... 'Kay, so you're an admin... so bothering ya for something as worthless as this would be... let's just say, ridiculous. But in past, I have created and written some crappy articles. So I request you get all of the following articles (which are basically all of the articles I have ever written) deleted: Bun, Sojun Sugita, Muriel Martin, Miss Olivia, Kotaro'oni, Dr. Sayuri, Black soil, Pure wings, The Legend of Akagaku (and all linked chapters), Byakushin and Daishin, Ginko and Kinko tribe... And I know it's bothersome, and I really apologize... Sir M (talk) 14:31, December 9, 2015 (UTC)Sir M Problems With Your Post Yo! So, there are a number of errors within your latest post, which I will address shortly; however, before I even tackle them, I wanted to offer a bit of a disclaimer, in that I don't mean to come across as a being arrogant, rude, disrespectful, or anything of that nature, so please do forgive any fluctuations within my tone henceforth. That being said, I will attentively authoritative my behavior, so as to ensure I am being both completely reasonable and pleasant throughout this post, because you are indeed an admin, but more importantly, because you are a good friend of mine, and my current role-playing partner. Also, to answer your previous assertion, I did place much forethought within dictating Jiretto's pseudonym. Yes, "calibrate" means to adjust something, such as a thermometer, for example. So, "frigid calibration" refers to Jiretto's fighting style, in that he lowers the surrounding temperature —and in such cases, himself— to attack his opponents. It can also have a dual meaning behind it; "calibrate" can also mean to "plan or devise (something) carefully" as per dictionary.com; as I have shown you during the course of our role-play, Jiretto, this is something Jiretto does quite frequently. So, there really isn't any need for me to "rethink" my word choice, because it achieves its purpose rather well. Moving along... *(1) The first issue that jumps out at me here, is that you are using a technique that has absolutely no explanation on your character's article page. If it were a technique that simply did damage, with no secondary effect, then I would have let it go by; but the fact that it is meant to accomplish some extraordinary feat —which I'm assuming is similar to the sharingan— would probably require, at the very least, an explanation, before it can be used in a role-play setting, and even further beyond, a competitive role-play setting, such as a tournament orientated theme such as this Royale. **(Example) "The sudden realization was not news to Ash's eyes. He had seen through the transparency of the ice clone through the activation of his true senses; the Blood Dragon's Eyes. As such, even before the regeneration could take place, Ash's magical aura flared throughout his body and, with bright red eyes and the beckoning of a Dragon, the man exclaimed." *(2) How is he all of a sudden activating the eyes to begin with? I see no mention of it within your previous posts. Heck, even you admitted that you were "thrown off" by my last post; you never once mentioned Ash being able to decipher Jiretto being a clone, so how is it that he so suddenly has this knowledge? It just doesn't seem fair to me. You should have pointed it out before, otherwise it seems overly convenient for your sake. Notice, I did infact mention my clones in my initial post, though I was careful and deceptive with the way I did it, to the point where, on a second glance, you would be easily able to recognize it. However, I don't see you having done the same thing. The main issue here, is that there is no build up to any of your attacks; there is no given indication on anything, it all simply happens. (If you yourself didn't realize my attack, then your character shouldn't either!) **(Example) ""Blood Dragon's Claw!" Released from his being was a vast quantity of crimson energy across all directions, absolutely annihilating everything in its path and clearing the clones and constructs that Jiretto had created, leaving Jiretto's attempt at freezing Ash nullified." *(3) Why are you disregarding my post then placing yours within absolute terms? Basically, you are saying that Jiretto's clone never regenerated, and therefore never caught ahold of Ash's katana? Yet now, you're simply automating your own attack by destroying everything I've built up through two posts? Then you are also dictating that Jiretto was overpowered by your last attack? And not even allowing me to decide how my own character would respond to an attack such as that? (You say that he was sent flying off; shouldn't I'' be the one to dictate that?) **(Example 1) "Released from his being was a vast quantity of crimson energy across all directions, absolutely annihilating everything in its path and clearing the clones and constructs that Jiretto had created, leaving Jiretto's attempt at freezing Ash nullified." **(Example 2) "He managed to once more lift his arms, overpower Jiretto's incredible force and throw him over his head, leaving the man's unending propulsion to undoubtedly send him crashing into the ground. He then immediately dove down after Jiretto, appearing on the man's exposed back and beginning the action to dive his blade through his heart, finally ending this battle." The reason I am upset here is because you're clearly going against all the rules here, while indirectly saying, "I'm not going to acknowledge any of your attacks, have Ash dodge them all, and then expect ''my character to kill yours with a single hit!" with the posts you are making, literally. *(Example 1) "...lifting it from the ground with the intent of slashing through Jiretto's outstretched fist, bones and all, in the hope of seizing his victory in a single, precise blow." *(Example 2) "He then immediately dove down after Jiretto, appearing on the man's exposed back and beginning the action to dive his blade through his heart, finally ending this battle." Please, make these necessary changes, because I know you are familiar with the rules, especially as an admin. Again, I don't mean to be rude here in any way, but I won't be taken advantage of like this. Also, I will be contacting the operators of the Royale so as to clear the air, and hopefully get another opinion on all the arguments I have made here. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Very well, your apology has been accepted, and no hard feelings on my behalf! It happens to the best of us, really. Even so, I trust you will carry on henceforth with a separate demeanor. Anyhow, I have posted once more. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Likewise! Thanks for the match, and looking forward to a great conclusive post. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Ash! I just joined the wiki today and I was wondering how to join guilds and start roleplays and generally just make friends on here, I've been using your character creation tips to post my first character so, I'm basically just new and flailing around the wiki.. QueenOfSwords7 (talk) 18:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) An Issue Hey, there! So, I've been told that two admins had an issue with my post on a role-play, and as a result, I'm being thrown out of the Dragon Slayer Royale, according to User:Alpha Olphion. All I want to know here is whether or not you were one of the two admins that had a problem with it, because Alpha said those two wanted to be anonymous, which I simply didn't believe. Sorry for the trouble, I'm just looking for a simple yes or no response to this question, no further complaints afterwards. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:34, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Koma Inu Thank you for fixing my members table! I really appreciate it. Also, if you have any ideas that you came up with while looking at the page (formating, additional features, etc) please let me know! I am hoping to revamp the page soon to try and make it more organized and official looking. Lady Komainu (talk) 15:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Machias So is Wahl a human and his proxy a machias? I thought he himself was a machias with a human appearance or is that just FT wiki "speculation" based on the info presented at the time? I thought machias were a race like Exceed, Dragons and Humans that are perfectly capable of wielding magic if they are apart of the percent that has it. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 20:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ashy, could I use Plasma Magic for Ishikawa? :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ash, with all due respect, this isn't a matter about Canonicity but about someone trying to use Magic that I've stated IN THE ARTICLE as restricted to Wizards. It isn't Weakness Magic, so that is out for legitimacy for the apparent "Machias" Hiro created to give way to throw robots into this haphazardly written series of his. So, Ash, I retain my priviledge as owner of the Article to deny the accessibility for soulless machines using Magic, an energy that demands a soul to be used last I checked, and is only to be used in the way my article described. Unless you want to impose your Admin powers over me inappropriately to force me to hand out this Magic to other users, I suggest we stop talking about this. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo! Looks like we have a troll. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jon-Tronos , http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jacoboz-Murphyez , http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkvoid988 , http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kylios_Cool_Dream_Magic That's the troll, could you block him please? And delete the pages? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:31, December 24, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! You're welcome, I dun' liek trollz. lelz/ x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:53, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Fanonizing! I was wondering if I had permission to fanonize Juvia Lockser? Just post the response on my wall >:3 - Yuki-Chan! 02:46, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Im very sorry, I do mess up alot because I am fairly new to this, and I deleted all the information on Juvia's page. Ok, I wont mess up this time! I was wondering if I could fanonize Angel, from the canon Oracion Seis. I plan as using her as a secondary roleplay character, my first being Nokimo. Almost everything about her will be the same, except for minor magic changes. -Ayuki Teretsu 03:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright, fanonizing Angel! Greetings Ash-chan, I was wondering if I could be granted your permission to fanonize the canon character of Angel, or Sorano. In my fanonization Sorano, instead of joining Crime Sorciere, joined your guild Swan Hymn. (When and if you allow) Sorano will have realized the error of her ways and join the afore mentioned guild, and try to become a better wizard by practicing other magics. This is her main goal in my fanon, and I hope that you will be able to approve this and make it all come true! - Ayuki Teretsu 03:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Im pretty sure that she will retain her original form of magic. As well as a Light Magic and a basic form of Requip. If you like, I will notify you of any changes I make to her magic abilities. - Ayuki Teretsu 04:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, no. Kill this entire article with Fire. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 16:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorano/Swan Hymn Heyo! Sorano is up and ready to go, could you add her to the guild member list for me? Thanks! Also, I noticed we do not have a job board for Swan Hymn, if you would like I could make one for you. - Ayuki Teretsu 21:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Fanonizing! Again... Hello Ash, I was wondering if I could be granted the approval to fanonize Laki Olietta. In this version of Laki, she will have left Fairytail after the Grand Magic Games Arc, and have found herself at Owl Horn 's doorstep. Her reason for leaving Fairytail was that she was utterly ignored by most of the members, and she was looking for a place where she could be noticed for her accomplishments. Her reason for joining Owl Horn is that it is a research guild, and Laki, a fellow researcher, wanted to join up so she could increase her magic prowess. - Ayuki Teretsu 00:38, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if you saw the message but it's been about a month and you haven't replied, so I guess i'm just messaging my demon's curse again, Well, the bindings do not effect anyone who doesn't use a magic or curse. Also, the bindings/chains/etc have "nerves" in them, if they were to be broken, Ryze would feel the pain sort of like Maguily Sense. The Dragon Star 13:32, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello :3 Hey Ash! I was wondering if you would be interested in roleplaying with Sorano (Yuki-chan). I was thinking we could start an Arc where Swan Hymn could be under attack by a dark guild or something? Thank you for reading! Hello Well, I see this has to happen. I just told everybody I was 12, it was merely a joke and in reality, I'm 14. People should've listened to Prince when he said I could've been joking. But you know, you were just doing your job. ZackTheRaikage (talk) 15:39, January 7, 2016 (UTC)ZackTheRaikage Hello! Hello Ash, I was wondering if I could make a fanonization of Flare Corona, from Raven Tail. My version will be an alternate version of her, where she went insane after the disbandment of Raven Tail and went around Fiore commiting crimes and running from authorities, until she met a mysterious mage that "cured" her. Thanks for reading! - Ayuki Teretsu 20:02, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Eric - Canon to Fanon Hey Ash, hows it hanging? So I've never asked anything like this before but I'm guessing this is a permission question so here I am. I'm wondering if I could make Erik from Canon to Fanon. My thought is that after the Reborn Oracion Seis and the defeat from Erza, Cubellios (Kinana) will cause him to want to mend the errors of his ways. When it comes to abilities I'm planning on sticking to his current capabilites if allowed. Nearó (talk) 13:24, January 9, 2016 (UTC) oh hei I know you dont like me fanonizing so much, but could I fanonize Meredy? - Chelia <3 May I use Sunlight's Array for Lucy White? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 13:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Fanonizing :3 I badly wanted to fanonize Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, especially after seeing what a great job Per-sama did! I want to fanonize because I find Chelia super cute and unique, and her magic very cool. Another reason is the fact that my well, username is Chelia, but I do suppose that doesnt really count as an excuse. My other real ''reason I wanted to fanonize was because I am going to do a fanonization of Lamia Scale, but an alternate style. (i.e, different members and guild master, except for Chelia) - Chelia-chan 00:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Response Problems! Hey, so I had to fix my talk page after a big glitch, so if there was anything you needed to say, I didn't see it before sorry! If there was anything, I was wondering if you could send it again? Thanks! - Chelia-chan 03:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yooo there, Ashy. Today, I come with a special request!...Not really! Well, this is actually for Six, more than me, I opted to help him out in fanonifying THREE, that's right, THREE Avatar Mages. Said mages are...Jerome of the Pretty Eyelashes, Briar of the Very Exposing Clothes and Mary...Just Mary, really, I got nothing else to say about her, anywho! Now! (Also apologize if some points are missing, it has been a while since I did these and I forgot all the points) *Complete Article: Razia Sultana, Hakumusha and Marx Dagonet! *They will all be more or less the same, still in Avatar, only they're allied with Six's Tartarus. Though I may expand on their personality a bit more than what canon showed and whatnot. *As for their power...I would definetly do some fun stuff with Mary and Briar, Jerome's swordsmanship and sword too. *Uhhh...what else what else...? Damn, I don't remember any other points, if I'm missing any...Well, they are important to whatever Six is planning, so that's a thing, especially for Mary. So...yeah, hope I got all the points and...thanks in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) You did reply on my request about Erik earlier, just haven't done it yet. :P Nearó (talk) 01:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Smoke Magic Hey I was wondering if it was ok if I made a version of smoke magic incorporating some of the aspects of your version of it. Liza 02:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Meredy and Chelia justification. I wanted to fanonize Meredy and Chelia for my fanon storyline that I will be doing, called Fairy Tail:Search. Meredy would be the main character, and Chelia the supporting character. Their goals would be to find a secret ancient artifact before a guild of dark mages do, to prevent the world from ending, etc etc. - Chelia-chan 22:37, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Called it! Soooo, Ash. Remember some time back when the other four members of the Heavenly Kings were introduced and I once said they weren't gonna amount to anything? And then you chastised me for it, saying that I wasn't "giving them a chance", especially with the old man? Read the latest chapter when you can. 'Super Kami Guru' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:59, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Heroes Hey Ash, how are ye? So I don't know if the following request is something I actually need permission for, but I wanna stay on the safe side. I wanna create something I call "Heroes". This will function similiar to that of the Ten Wizard Saints System or the Yonkō. Heroes, or simply Hero, will the title for a Mage who serves under the Council and have been deemed as strong, respectful and can be / are capable of great feats. Most often also being capable of being in par with those already wielding the title of Wizard Saint. These individuals serve under a Division Commander, who in turn serve the Council. They serve as a example towards other member of the Magic Council and the world, as to how a Soldier should be and function. As they serve under the Council, they are allowed to function as they did before gaining this title, but are expected to if ordered by a Higher Ranked Council Member, to arrive at a scheduled meeting or if in a state of emergency. This, like the previously mentioned systems, will have a max amount of Mages, capable of being part of this, what number I do not know yet (Suggestions?). The previously mentioned Division Commander job will to recruit the individuals that the Council has chosen, he shall serve as the direct messanger between the Council and the Heroes. But the Division Commander (currently working on him) must also be a Strong individual, Leader, capable of keeping these Mages in line should the situation call for it and to give out commands should this group fight alongside eachother in a certain situation. This is something I intend to either share to the rest of the community and let them request individuals that could be enlisted to one of these positions or I'll ask certain individuals that I believe would be interested and worthy of the role. Now this title would give the individuals access to more information from the Council but other than that they function as a Wizard Saint. But what would these individuals be requiered to have to be able to join Heroes?: *The individual must serve under the Magic Council. *The character should be complete to a certain standard, having the Personality, History, Magic and Abilities. *(Yes, this note is directly taken from your note in the Featured Article section since it explains it perfectly.) The abilities on the character shouldn't be overpowered. If they possess a marginal level of power, it should be justified to the point where it appears reasonable. (Aka, if they have power equivalent to a Wizard Saint, they'd have a large number of years, innate talent for magic, or equipment that provides them such abilities.) The idea behind this comes from the fact that I think the Council needs to set examplary soldiers to the public, showing of the "true" face of Justice + alittle bit of love. After the reformation of the Magic Council, with the Saints at the top, there are no longer any "free" mages that function as this Hero to the people. Not only that but even with the Old Magic Council and the Wizard Saints they had, they were simply strong mages who most often did as the pleased, but still served as a symbol, what you should aspire to be. So while these Strong Mages could also serve the Council and be bound by their rules, they never had something that showed the Council's own soldiers and powerful individuals. As a last piece of note is that I will not myself be a part of the selected mages, but instead I will create the Division Commander whom will simply serve as a "hook" and communicator. Nearó (talk) 19:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) My Response "Look, dude. Your complaints regarding the lack of organization on the wiki only apply to you. I don't believe that you need to verbalize your complaints in such an informal manner. As such, I ask you to keep the issue aside. If it may be a little bit of a hassle to you, then it is okay to organize your talk page in a way you find convenient. However, there's no need to impose your opinions on the other users and degrade the way the wiki, or rather, it's admins work. As such, on the basis of insulting language, I'm giving you a warning. Ashy (Welcome!) 10:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC)" Ash, you clearly don't understand, I am not imposing my opinions on anyone at all, people don't even have to click on the blog or comment on it therefore it's not inconviencing them at all or causing them trouble, I am not degrading how you guys work but ya, I am degrading the wiki a little because it's illogal only YOU think I am trying to impose my opinions and giving me a warning for you're opinion is absolutely not okay. It's not a little hassle for me, it's a MAJOR hassle for me! It has to be for you guys too with how many times people post on you're talk page. I can barely find anything on you're talk pages so if I want to look up a previous response, it takes a while to find it because of the lack of organization on talk pages. Seriously Ash, if you want to give me a warning, give me one for something far more concreit='Lord''' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 10:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that summarizes it up. A good example for this would be someone like this . Nearó (talk) 15:29, January 19, 2016 (UTC)